


we will be your family, whatever happened

by L0ry



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Mac and Riley would be great parents, father and son moment, sorry I'm bad at labeling.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ry/pseuds/L0ry
Summary: After Mac and Riley get married, they want to fulfill their dreams of being parents, but something happens, and they just can't, but that dream literally appears on their doorstep.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Male Character(s), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Original Male Character(s), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Dilan

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for the spelling mistakes, my English is a bit rusty

Riley was in her room crying uncontrollably, of all the days of her life, this was definitely the worst of all.

Mac and Riley had been married for over a year and finally decided they wanted a baby, they tried many times but were unsuccessful.

After trying so much, they decided to see a doctor and ask why she couldn't get pregnant. After a couple of tests, the results came back, and it was very bad news.

The doctor approached them with a serious look, and from that moment they knew they were receiving bad news. The doctor looked at them seriously and told them that Riley could not get pregnant as she was sterile.

Riley cried as if she had never cried in her life, and Mac, like any rational husband, gave her all his love and support.

But whatever happened when they got home, Riley practically ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

Mac sat on the floor with Lula the dog they had adopted a while ago, he leaned against the door of the room since he knew that she was going to open the door at some point, and he would be there to talk to her.

"Riles, open the door," Mac begged him.

"leave me alone, Mac" he yelled from the room

"honey, please let's talk" said Mac.

After a few minutes of silence, Riley opened the door, Mac stood up and walked over to her to hug her.

"Sorry, Mac," she apologized through tears.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for, this is not your fault," Mac said.

"But you wanted a baby, and I ..." Mac interrupted her when he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"It always opens up other options," Mac said.

"I don't want to adopt, I wanted a baby of ours," I cry into his chest.

"Easy, my love, everything will be fine," said Mac.

After a few minutes in which Riley didn't stop crying, Mac lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed, tucked her in the blankets and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest, clear your mind, I'll make dinner," Mac said.

Riley nodded and settled into bed, and Lula lay down next to him, Mac decided to make chicken soup as it was one of the things he knew would make burning it almost impossible and also because Bozer taught him to do that.

After an hour the soup was ready, Mac and Riley were at the tables eating quietly when Lula got up from her spot and ran to the door and started barking.

"What is it, Lula?" Mac asked the bitch

"I think there's someone out there," Riley said as he got up.

Riley opened the door for Lula and ran quickly toward some trees in the driveway. Mac stopped behind Riley and looked at Lula running towards the trees.

Lula stopped in front of one of the largest and widest trees, behind the tree appeared a boy who seemed to be very afraid of Lula.

"It's a boy?" Riley said

"What is a child doing there?" Mac also asked

Mac and Riley ran towards the boy, the boy when he saw Mac and Riley panicked and tried to run, but Lula had other plans.

When Lula saw the boy running, he thought he was playing with her, so he jumped on him, the boy laughed when the Dalmatian began to lick his face.

Mac took Lula by the leash and took it from the boy. Riley approached the little boy who did not seem to be more than three years old. When Riley wanted to touch him, he moved away from her.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Riley said quietly.

"I was not doing anything wrong, I was leaving" said the boy with tears in his eyes.

"Everything is fine, little one, we are not going to scold you" said Mac

"What is your name, darling?" Riley asked

"Dilan" said the

"Okay Dilan, I'm Riley, he's Mac, and the dog over there is Lula," Riley said.

"What were you doing behind that Dilan tree?" Riley asked

"I ...... was resting" Dilan stammered

"And where are your parents, little friend?" Mac asked him

Dilan just lowered his head not knowing what to say

"Okay, what do you think if I take you inside and we talk for a bit Dilan?" suggested Riley

"But I'm dirty" said Dilan, the clothes he was wearing were full of dirt, his hair was disheveled and his shoes were muddy.

"It doesn't matter, you can take a bath if you want," Riley said, offering a hand for Dilan to stand up.

Dilan nodded and took Riley's hand, when they entered, they saw Dilan astonished face as if he had never seen a house inside.

"Okay Dilan, how about I give you a bath and then give you something to eat?" Riley said with a fond smile.

"Will you feed me?" he asked shyly

"Sure, but then you and I are going to talk" said Riley

Riley lifted Dilan up and sat on his hips to carry him into the shower. When Riley went to bathroom Mac picked up the phone and called Matty and the rest of the team.

Riley took Dilan to the bathroom and began to remove his clothes. When she finished undressing him, Dilan covered himself with his little hands and flushed with embarrassment.

"Hello, friend, there is nothing to be ashamed of," Riley said her voice soft and sweet.

Dilan nodded and got into the shower with Riley, splashed warm water on the boy's body, and while the water was cleaning his skin, it revealed some bruises, and he could even see that he was not eating well while they looked at his ribs a lot.

Riley washed Dilan's hair, which was a beautiful light brown, and opened her eyes to see Riley showing her that her eyes were light green.

When he finished drying it and wrapped it in a towel before carrying it into the bedroom, Riley sat him on the bed and went back to the bathroom to get Dilan's clothes.

"Okay, honey, I'll do your laundry, I'll be right back," Riley said.

Dilan nodded his head and stayed on the bed as Riley left the room, Dilan wondering why Riley was helping him since everyone he has met has been mean to him, and Riley is the first person to treat him with affection. . .

Lula entered the room and threw herself on the bed and lay down next to Dilan, he smiled and began to stroke Lula's head.

Riley put Dilan's clothes in the washing machine and went back to the bedroom, listened to the rest of his friends in the living room and decided to go check it out.

"How is he?" Mac asked him when he entered the room.

"He's a little scared, so I didn't want to bother him with questions," Riley said.

"But what was he doing there?" asked Bozer

"No idea" said Mac

"Here, Riley, there are some clothes to give the boy" said Leanna, gave him some T-shirts, pants and a pair of shoes that were Naithan his son.

"Aunt Riley, can I see the boy?" Naithan asked who was hiding behind Bozer.

"Not for now, honey, but I think you can see it later," Riley said.

"ok" said Naithan

"I'll go back to the room" said 

Riley returned to the room and saw Dilan in the same spot where she had left him, and now Lula was keeping him company.

"hello, little man" Riley greeted him

"hello" said Dilan in a low voice

"Lula seems to like you a lot," Riley said as she sat down next to him.

"Why is his name is Lula?" Dilan asked

"His name is Lula because in a children's program he has a dog called Lula, and I liked the name," Riley explained.

"She is very pretty" said Dilan

"Yes, it is" said Riley.

"Hey Dilan, one of my friends gave me these clothes, do you want to try them on to see if they fit?" Riley asks

Dilan nodded and let Riley dress him in the clothes Leanna had given him.

"You look so cute now that you're clean" Riley said with a smile.

"Do you think I'm cute?" I ask shyly

"Of course you are, you are a very handsome boy" said Riley with a smile

Dilanió smiled at Riley's word "Dilan, how old are you?" Riley asked

"three" said Dilan

Before Riley could ask him anything else, Mac walked into the room and Dilan without thinking twice threw himself into Riley's arms.

"Hi, quiet, it's my husband Mac, you've already seen him outside," Riley said while stroking Dilan's hair.

"Everything is fine, dude, I just wanted to introduce a friend," Mac said.

"Okay" Dilan said without letting go of Riley

"Hi, I'm Naithan," Bozer's son said with a smile.

Mac thought it would be good for Dilan to interact with a boy his age, since Naithan was almost five years old.

"What's your name?" Naithan asked

Naithan walked over to Dilan but didn't climb onto the bed giving Dilan his space.

"My name is Dilan" he said in a low voice.

"It's my pleasure Dilan" Naithan said

Dilan lowered his head and hugged Riley closer, she smiled and sat Dilan more comfortably on her lap.

"You have already met Lula, she is the best dog in the world" Naithan started a new conversation

"She is very pretty" said Dilan

"Of course she is, and I'm pretty sure one day she'll be a firefighter bitch," Naithan said.

"A firefighter?" Dilan asked

"Yes, you know the dogs that go in the trucks and help the firefighters put out fires," Naithan said.

"I've never seen a fire truck," Dilan said.

"Never mind, I have a toy fire truck in my backpack" Naithan ran out of the room and went to find Leanna to give him her fire truck.

"So you like Naithan?" Riley asked Dilan

"yes" said Dilan

Mac started looking through the clothes closets until he found what he was looking for, sat on the bed next to Riley and Dilan and showed him a stuffed animal shaped like a panda bear.

"Hey, little man, do you know what this animal is?" Mac asked

"It's a panda" said Dilan with a smile.

"That's right, and now it's yours" Mac handed the bear to Dilan

The boy's eyes sparkled with joy as if he had never been given a toy in his life.

"Thank you, I have never had a stuffed animal," Dilan said.

"Hey, Dilan, do you think you can tell us your last name?" Mac asked him.

"I don't have" said Dilan

"Look Dilan, this is a fire truck" Naithan yelled, causing Dilan to jump up and get close to Riley again.

"Sorry, I didn't want to speak so loud," Naithan said.

"Can I get on the bed with my uncle?" I ask mac

"sure" Mac picked him up and put him on the bed.

Naithan crawled over to where Dilan was and turned the toy truck in front of him.

"Look Dilan, if you press this button, the lights will go on, and the alarm will go on" Naithan said

Dilan looked at the toy curiously and walked over to Naithan to see the truck, Dilan pressed the button that Naithan told him to press causing the lights on the truck to come on.

Mac sat down next to Riley, causing Dilan to jump back into Riley's arms.

"Hey, chill, I'm just going to sit down," Mac said.

Riley was about to say something when Dilan's stomach made a sound that indicated he was hungry.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Riley asked

Dilan nodded shyly but didn't want to let go of Riley.

"Mac, can you get some soup out of him?" Riley said as she hugged Dilan.

"Yeah right, hey, Naithan, let's go to the living room with your parents," Mac said, wanting to give Riley and Dilan some space.

"Dilan, can you tell me who your parents are?" Riley asked.

Dilan moved his hands in his lap as if he was nervous."I have no parents"

"And where do you live?" Riley asked

"on the street, but before I lived in an orphanage" said Dilan

"And why are you no longer in the orphanage?" Riley asked

"The women there are very bad, they beat me every day and say ugly things to me". At those words, the boy began to cry.

"Hey, Dilan, don't cry, they're not here, I'm not going to hurt you" said Riley in a sweet tone

"He kicked me out because I broke a vase, but I was just playing, I didn't mean to" Dilan said as he cried on Riley's chest.

"Easy, everything is fine, no one is going to hurt you" said Riley

"Why are you treating me well?" Dilan asked through tears

"Why do not you do it?" Riley asked

"Because everyone treats me badly" said Dilan

"I'm not going to treat you badly" said Riley while hugging him

It was the first time someone had given Dilan love and he felt safe in Riley's arms

Mac walked into the room with a smile and a bowl of chicken soup, Mac sat across from Riley and Dilan.

"Do you want some soup? Mac asked

Dilan nodded with a small smile and sat down comfortably on the bed, Mac gave the boy little spoonfuls of soup, and he ate pretty much everything on the plate.

After lunch Mac and Riley talked to Dilan a bit and from a moment to another Dilan fell asleep in Riley's arms.

Riley settled Dilan on the bed and let him sleep peacefully, she and Mac went to the living room with the others.

"I'm going to ask you not to make too much noise since Dilan just fell asleep" said Riley

"no problem" said Jack

"I just got off the phone with children's services, they'll be back in a few hours," Matty said.

"What do you know about the boy?" Bozer asked them

"Not much, his name is Dilan, he's three years old, he says he doesn't have a last name, but he did tell me that he has lived on the street since he was kicked out of an orphanage," Riley explained.

"They expelled a three-year-old boy from an orphanage," Jack said in surprise.

"apparently yes" said Riley

"why?" Leanna asked

"He says it was a vase for breaking," Riley explained.

"That doesn't justify anything" said Jack.

After an hour of waiting, children's services arrived at the house, Riley woke up Dilan but when he saw that he was in a strange place, he began to panic.

"Hi, buddy, everything is fine, it's just me" Riley said calmly

Dilan looked into her eyes and approached her to snuggle into his chest, Riley hugged Dilan and gave the boy a small kiss on the head.

"Hey, Dilan, there are some people outside who want to talk to you, do you think you can talk to them?" Riley said

"Who are they?" Dilan asked in a low voice.

"Some people who want to help you" said Riley

"Are you going to stay with me?" Dilan asked

"Of course I do, honey" Riley ran her hands through the boy's hair.

Riley took Dilan in her arms and led him to the room where the children's services were waiting.

"Dilan" Riley caught the attention of the boy who had hidden his face in Riley's neck

Dilan glanced at the two women who were standing in front of Riley.

"Hello, Dilan, I am Sofia, and she is my partner Kory. The woman introduced them to both

"Hello" Dilan greeted them in a low voice.

"Dilan, Kory and I want to ask you a couple of questions if you agree" said the social worker

"Only if Riley stays with me" he said while tightening Riley's shirts

"She can stay, but you must go out" Sofia said as she took the others who were in the room.

The whole team went out onto the deck and sat in front of the now-dead fire, Bozer leaving Naithan with Leanna and sitting next to Mac.

"Hey, Mac, what did the doctor tell you about Riley?" asked Bozer

Mac knew what Bozer was referring to since he had already told him that it was strange that Riley did not get pregnant. At that moment Lula arrived who sat next to Mac and placed her head on his lap.

"Well, the doctor said that Riley didn't get pregnant because she's sterile" Mac said with a sad tone.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Bozer said quietly.

"Well, things like that can happen," Mac said with a small smile.

After an hour, children's services finished talking to Dilan, they told Dilan that they would be taking him to an orphanage for a while, which was not something Dilan wanted.

Dilan threw himself into Riley's arms before starting to cry uncontrollably begging her not to take him to an orphanage, it broke Riley's heart, in end Riley told child services that she could stay with him.

Children's services gave it some thought and weren't too happy with the idea, but Matty was there and he always got what he wanted so they let Dilan stay with Mac and Riley, at the end of the day, the whole Phoenix team He left and Naithan gave his fire truck to Dilan, in the end Mac, Riley and Dilan were left alone in the house

"Okay Dilan, Mac and I will talk for a minute, you stay here in the living room" Riley said, and Dilan nodded.

Riley led Mac to the terrace where Dilan couldn't hear them and stood in front of him so he could speak.

"Mac, I'm sorry I made the decision without your consent, but ..." Mac stopped his words

"Riles, it's okay, it's okay if Dilan stays here, he's a really nice guy and I think he needs a place of trust," Mac said.

"The idea of him going back to an orphanage after what they did to him scares me," Riley said.

"Poor kid, I still can't believe a person did that to a kid," Mac said.

"And I thought our childhood was bad," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, calm down, no one's going to hurt him while he's with us" Mac said, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly.

"I love you very much" he said with a smile.

"I love you too" said Mac.

"I'll go fix the guest room for Dilan," Riley said.

"I'll go find him," Mac said.

"Okay" he gave her one last kiss before leaving.

Mac returned to the living room where he found Dilan sitting on the couch while he played with the fire engine change Naithan gave him.

"hello, friend" Mac approached him with a smile.

"hello" he said in a low voice

Dilan stretched a bit, yawned, and looked at Mac before going back to what he was doing

"Hey, buddy, are you sleepy?" Mac asked

"yes" said Dilan

"How about I take you to the other room so you can sleep?" Mac asked

Dilan saw it and nodded, Mac was going to take it when he walked away and approached the side of the sofa, Mac curiously observed him and saw that the boy was picking up the teddy bear.

Mac took Dilan in his arms and carried him to the guest room where Riley was waiting for him, Mac laid Dilan on the bed, but the boy took Riley by the arm and looked into her eyes.

"Riley, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She shyly asked "please" the boy begged

"Sure, honey" said Riley.

Riley sat next to Dilan on the bed before lie next to him, Lula jumped off the floor and feel directly on the bed and lay down next to Dilan, Mac decided to leave him for a while and went to the kitchen for a sandwich.

After a few minutes Mac wanted to go see if Dilan had already fallen asleep, Mac entered the room and felt a strange but loving sensation when he saw Dilan and Riley sound asleep, Dilan was peacefully asleep in Riley's arms, and she was already asleep with a small smile.

Seeing Riley like this made him remember the life he had always wanted with her, being married, having children and being happy.

Silently she approached the bed and placed a kiss on Riley's forehead and another on Dilan's. Lula got up from her place and escorted Mac to his room.

"Do you want to sleep with me, little friend?" Mac asked the bitch

Mac went to sleep and lay down on the bed next to Lula, Mac fell asleep almost immediately thinking about everything that had happened that day.


	2. Doctor + family

Riley woke up around eight thirty in the morning, looked to her side and saw Dilan fast asleep next to her.

He slowly got out of bed and walked to his room to see if Mac was awake. When he checked the room, he noticed that Mac was not there, but a noise was heard from the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and found her husband preparing breakfast, she approached him silently and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Good morning, beautiful" said Mac with a smile.

"Good morning, that smells good" Riley said as she stood next to him

"Well, I'm good with bacon and eggs," Mac said, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Is Dilan still asleep?" Mac asked

"Yeah, I think I really needed to sleep," Riley said.

Suddenly in the guest room there was a scream that was probably from Dilan, Riley ran into the room and saw the boy sitting on the bed while crying.

"Hi, here I am," Riley said as she walked over to him before sitting down next to him and hugging him.

"Please don't leave me, I'm very scared" said Dilan while crying.

"I'm not leaving you, I protect you, sweetheart" Riley said fondly

Dilan clutched at Riley's shirt as she let the tears flow, Riley stroked the heartbroken boy and pulled him closer to her.

After a few minutes Riley noticed that Dilan stopped crying, she moved a little when she saw his beautiful green eyes and wiped the tears that had remained on her cheeks.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Riley asked

Dilan nodded on his chest, and Riley saw that he was on the verge of tears again.

"And what did you dream of?" Riley asked

Dilan just looked into her eyes and waved his hands nervously as he was silent.

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" Riley said sympathetically

Dilan nodded and leaned back comfortably against Riley's body, he smiled at that feeling he felt from the first moment he held Dilan in his arms, it was the need to protect him, the need to give him love, the need to let him know that he didn't. It was there. alone

"Are you hungry Dilan?" Riley asked

"yes" said Dilan in a low voice

Riley took Dilan in her arms and led him into the kitchen where Mac had already made breakfast, Riley placed Dilan on one of the kitchen stools and sat next to him.

"Okay, food is ready" Mac put a plate of food in front of Riley and another in front of Dilan

Dilan looked at the food that Mac had put in front of him, Dilan took the fork and took a piece of egg, but when he put it in his mouth, he immediately felt nauseous, stepped aside and vomited on the floor

Mac and Riley got up and stood next to the boy, when Dilan stopped vomiting, he saw Mac and Riley before starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it" said Dilan while crying.

Riley took a paper towel to wipe Dilan's mouth and then wrapped it around his arm.

"Easy, little one, I'll clean it up later," Riley said.

Dilan leaned against Riley and kept him close. After breakfast Mac and Riley decided to take Dilan to a doctor for anything.

When they were in the car, Riley looked at Dilan in the back seat holding his panda bear tightly, he seemed to be nervous and looked in all directions with concern.

"something happens?" Riley asked

"No, it's just that I'm afraid to go to hospital" said Dilan

"why?" Mac asked

"I am afraid of injections" admitted Dilan

"You have nothing to fear, we will be there all the time," Mac said.

Dilan was silent the rest of the trip until they reached the hospital, Mac took Dilan in his arms as they headed to one of the doctors' office, they stayed in the waiting room for a few minutes waiting for the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. MacGyver" said a nurse

"It's us" said Mac.

"The doctor says they can pass" said the nurse.

Mac was picking up Dilan again who had left him on one of the chairs, Dilan laid her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"Hey, what's up?" Riley asked

"I'm scared" said Dilan

"There is nothing to fear my friend, Riley, and I will be with you all the time" said Mac as he ran his hands through Dilan's hair

"you promise?" Dilan asked with an innocent look.

"We promise," Mac and Riley said at the same time.

Mac and Riley sat in one of the chairs across from the doctor's writer, Mac sat Dilan on his lap, and the boy hugged his teddy bear tightly.

When the doctor entered the room, Dilan dropped the stuffed animal and hugged Mac in fear, Mac wrapped his arms around Dilan with the intention of letting him know that you are safe.

"Good morning, my name is Dayana, and I will be your doctor" said the pediatrician

"I'm Riley, this is my husband Mac, and this is Dilan," Riley said.

"And what is the problem?" asked the doctor

"Well, yesterday Dilan came to our house, we are not his parents, but we are currently taking care of him" explained Riley.

"And where are your parents?" asked the doctor

"Dilan doesn't have a father, the reason I brought him was because he says that while he was in the orphanage he was mistreated, and yesterday that I checked him, he had a couple of bruises" said Riley.

"And I also think he's malnourished since this morning he couldn't even taste the food because he was nauseous, and his skin is a bit dry, which could mean he's dehydrated too," Mac explained.

"Okay, I need you to sit him on the table to do some tests" said Dayana.

Mac and Riley carried Dilan to the gurney that was in the room, Dilan held Riley's hand tightly and looked at her with concern as the doctor approached.

"Okay Dilan, I'm going to take your shirt off first to examine you, do you agree? Dayana asked

"yes" said Dilan

Very carefully the doctor took off Dilan's shirt, she saw some bruises on Dilan's torso, he was incredibly thin and his ribs were very marked.

"Dilan, who did this to you?" he asked, pointing to the bruises

"a man" said Dilan

"And why did he hurt you?" asked the doctor

"I don't know" said Dilan, his voice soft but sad.

"Okay, you can put your shirt on now," Dayana said.

Riley helped Dilan put on his shirt, but suddenly Dilan panicked, the doctor came over with an injection and jumped into Riley's arms and started crying.

"I don't want to, I don't want to, don't let him hurt me" said Dilan

Riley's heart broke again seeing Dilan so scared and vulnerable, Riley hugged him lovingly and tenderly and motioned for the doctor to stop.

"Dilan, the doctor just wants to help you honey" said Riley

Dilan shook his head as he continued to cry into his chest, the doctor saw the child with compression and had an idea

"Hey Dilan, can you lend me your stuffed animals?" Said the doctor.

Dilan just looked at her and let her take the stuffed panda bear

"Does he have a name?" Dayana asked

"I call him a panda because he's a panda" he said quietly.

"And you think the panda is afraid of injections?" I ask

"I never asked him," Dilan said.

"Then I'll ask you" said the doctor.

The doctor whispered something to the teddy bear and then put it to his ear to pretend that he was saying something, the doctor smiled and saw Dilan's eyes

"Do you want to know what the panda said?" asked the doctor

"What did he say?" Dilan asked

"He said that he is afraid of injections like you, but that now he is not afraid of it, and he also says that you are a very brave child," said the doctor.

"But it's a stuffed animal, it's going to hurt" Dilan exclaimed as he hid in Riley's arms.

"Okay Dilan, how about I inject first and show you that there is nothing to fear?" said mac

"Would you do that for me?" asked the amazed boy

"Of course I do" said Mac.

"Doctor, could you draw my blood first?" Mac said.

The doctor smiled sympathetically and motioned for Mac to sit on the gurney, Dilan watched as Mac rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and the doctor put an elastic band on his arm. The doctor took out a syringe from one of the cabinets, and in less than a second he inserted it into Mac's arm

Dilan was surprised by the calm and relaxed expression that Mac had while they took blood. Once the doctor finished, she took out the needle and put the blood in a separate container.

"Look Dilan, it's not that bad" said Mac with a small smile.

"But it's going to hurt" said Dilan

"It's not much, darling" said Riley.

It was clearly not the first time they had injected Dilan, but the times they did it hurt a lot, and now the injections were terrifying.

Dilan walked away from Riley and watched the doctor as he pulled out a new syringe, the doctor placed the same elastic on his arm that he had put on Mac earlier.

As the doctor approached, his breathing quickened, and he squeezed Riley's hand tightly.

Very carefully the doctor injected Dilan and drew his blood, Dilan just closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" said the doctor

"It wasn't," Dilan said quietly.

After the injection the other tests weren't that bad. For one of the tests the doctor asked Mac and Riley to leave the office.

From one of the windows they saw the doctor who was talking to Dilan, Riley saw Dilan hug the panda bears, and then she fixed her gaze on Mac

"Mac, can I ask you something?" Riley asked

"Than?" I ask

"Where did you get that teddy bear?" Riley asked

"I bought it a few months ago when you and I decided we wanted a baby, and, well, I know you really like pandas, and when I saw that bear, I bought it, I thought about giving it to our possible baby" Mac explained

Riley rested her head on Mac's chest, hugged her lovingly, and kissed the top of her head.

The doctor pulled Dilan off the table and motioned for Mac and Riley to enter. When the couple entered, Dilan ran over to them and Riley took him in her arms.

"So what does Dilan have?" Mac asked

"Dilan has a little malnutrition, but it is not very serious, I will give him some vitamins that will help him and a serum that will be very useful and with respect to the wounds, they are not so serious, so with cream he will feel better" he explained to the doctor

"Okay, and when will the results of the blood tests be?" Mac asked

"For a day or two, maybe they didn't see me talking on the phone, but since Dilan is an orphan, we will have to run his DNA through the system to see if a relative can be found," the doctor said.

"I have no family" said Dilan in a low voice.

Riley looked at Dilan with pity and sadness, a boy who was so small that he was completely abandoned.

"Be small, but it is a protocol" said the doctor

"What does protocol mean?" Dilan asked

"It means you have to do it out of obligation," Riley explained.

Dilan just looked at the three adults and turned to Riley leaning on his chest. After the consultation with the Doctor, Dilan fell fast asleep in Riley's arms.

On the way home, Riley sat in the back seat so Dilan could sleep in his arms. When he got home, Riley put him to bed and went into the living room where Mac was.

Riley sat on the couch with him and laid her head on his chest, kissing his head before falling into a deep sleep.

An hour later they woke up when they heard someone ring the bell, Mac got up from his place and opened the door

The two women from child services were at the door, Mac greeted them and let them into the house.

"Good afternoon" Riley greeted from the living room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. MacGyver" said the woman

"What do you offer them?" Mac asked

"We have to take Dilan with us," Sofia said bluntly.

"than?" Riley said when he stood up

"Ms. MacGyver, it's great that you took care of Dilan, but it's time for him to go to an orphanage," Kory said.

"They can't ...", the women interrupted her because they knew she was going to say

"Yes, we can and we will," Sofia said.

Riley stood in front of Sofia and Kory and looked at them with a serious expression and like Riley, Lula got defensive and started growling behind her.

"They can't take him to an orphanage after everything he's been through," Riley said.

"It's not something we can say, Dilan is going to an orphanage, and that's it," Kory said.

At that moment Dilan entered the room and saw everyone around arguing, Dilan looked at Kory and Sofia, the same women who want to take him to an orphanage.

Tears welled up in Dilan's eyes and he ran to Mac, and scooped the frightened boy into his arms.

"Dilan, you have to come with us" Kory said

"I don't want to go" Dilan yelled

"Look, we have to go" Sofia said to the boy

Mac walked away from women "you're not going to take him anywhere" said Mac

"Sir, if you don't give us Dilan we'll have to call the police," Sofia said.

"I'm going to call someone, and then we'll see if they take Dilan or not," Mac said as he pulled out his phone.

make a call, and minutes later a call went to Kory and Sofia.

"How did he do that?" Kory asked when he hung up the call.

Their boss had called them saying that Dilan could stay with Mac and Riley for a while.

"Let's say my boss is somewhat persuasive," Mac said with a smile.

"Okay, see you later" said both women before leaving.

Mac and Riley sat on the couch with Dilan, the boy had not stopped crying, so Riley gently stroked him and smiled at him.

"Dilan, you don't have to cry anymore, no one is going to get you out of here" Riley said tenderly

"With us you'll be fine" Mac said as he wiped away Dilan's tears.

Dilan clung to Mac's shirt and allowed himself to cry, Mac and Riley hugged the heartbroken boy and stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly Lula came off the terrace and ran to the door, then Bozer and Naithan entered the house.

"Hi, guys, I wanted to come in and Naithan wanted to see Dilan," Bozer said as he entered the room.

Dilan wiped the dried tears off her cheek and sat on the couch, Naithan smiled and raised her hand to greet Dilan.

"Dilan, look, I brought a lot of toys to play with," Naithan yelled overjoyed.

"Naithan, we already talked about this," Bozer said with a serious expression.

"Well, I shouldn't yell," Naithan said.

"I don't want to play now" said Dilan

"Why not?" Naithan asked

"Ha Naithan, Dilan is a bit emotionally sensitive and can't play games," Mac explained.

"I understand" Naithan said

"What happened?" asked Bozer

"We'll tell you later" said Riley.

"Tell me, what if we read a book in the other room?" Naithan offered.

"I can't read" Dilan said shyly

"Never mind, I can read, I can read you," Naithan said.

Dilan looked at Riley and Mac "You can go if you want," Riley said.

Dilan got up from the couch and followed Nathan into the other room and Lula followed the two children, Bozer sat next to Mac and Riley and looked at them with serious expression.

"What happens?" asked Bozer

"It's the women from child services, they came and wanted to take Dilan," Riley said.

"Where were they going to take him?" asked Bozer

"to an orphanage" Mac spat angrily

"After what that child went through in the orphanages they want to take him there," Bozer said.

"yes" said Riley

Suddenly, Riley's mind disconnected from reality, he ignored Mac and Bozer's conversation and got into his own thoughts, in less than 24 hours he had grown too fond of Dilan that the simple idea of him leaving and someone it will hurt you and cause severe pain. dollar on his chest, that's when an idea popped into his mind

"What if we adopt it?" Riley asked quietly.

"than?" said Mac and Bozer at the same time

"We can't let him go to an orphanage and I can't let him go," Riley said through tears.

"Riles ..." Mac was about to say something but Riley cut him off.

"I know it's a very sudden idea but Dilan needs a family and I know we can give it to him," Riley took a deep breath and continued "Mac, you and I can't have kids, but we can stay with Dilan, I know it hasn't been around for long us, but I'm sure this kid managed to get into my heart "

Mac leaned over to her and wrapped his arms around her "I agree"

"Do you agree?" Riley asked

"Yes, Dilan deserves a family and we can give it to him and to tell the truth I love him too," Mac said with a little

"What do you think Bozer?" asked Bozer who was still there

"I think it's a great idea and everyone on the team will support them where necessary," Bozer said.

"Dad, can you give me my other book?" Naithan said when she entered the room

"Sure" Bozer took another book out of the backpack he carried with him.

Bozer handed the book to his son, but when he took it, he screwed up his face and saw Bozer.

"What happens?" Bozer asked

"This book has a lot of difficult words, I can't read it," Naithan said.

"If you want, I'll read it Naithan" suggested Riley

"Yeah, come on" Naithan took Riley's hand and led her to the guest room.

when Riley entered the Roomba she saw Dilan quietly sitting on the bed as he stroked Lula and her heart filled with love. Riley and Naithan climbed onto the bed and sat with Dilan

"Okay, this story is about a mouse," Riley said with a smile.

"mice scare me" said Dilan

"You'll like this mouse, it's a lot of fun," Naithan said.

"There was once a mouse that lived in the depths of the forest, because of its small size the other animals bothered it, but they did not know that this particular mouse was very intelligent"

Riley told the whole story about the mouse, and when they were near the end, she realized that Naithan had fallen asleep next to her, but Dilan continued to listen carefully.

"Do you want me to continue?" Riley asked Dilan

"Yes, please" said Dilan

Riley continued with the story, and when she finished, she realized that Dilan was looking at her.

"Something happens?" Riley asked

"You look like my mom" said Dilan with a very tender voice.

Riley was surprised to hear the boy say that he looked like his mother since he was supposed to have never met his mother.

"How do you know that I look like your mother?" Riley asked

"I never met her, but I had a photo of her. When my mother left me at the orphanage, she also left some of my things, including a photo of her," said Dilan.

"And where is the photo?" Riley asked

"A boy from the orphanage broke it, said it was silly that he had a picture of a woman that I will never see in person," Dilan said with tears in his eyes.

Riley hugged him tightly and the boy cried on his chest, Dilan clung to Riley as if he were a life preserver, as if to stay afloat he had to be with Riley, in his whole life with the only perception with which Dilan felt safe was the one with which he felt safe. with Riley

"How about we go to the kitchen, make lunch, and let Naithan get some sleep?" suggested Riley.

After that, Dilan helped Riley prepare the food, and when it was ready, everyone ate in silence, Mac and Riley decided not to tell Dilan anything about the idea of adopting him until it became official.

\-------------------------------------------------

A man walked into the office of one of the biggest drugs and gun dealers, the guy had an open laptop and a surprised expression on his face

"Sir, there is something I have to tell you" said the boy who had entered.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm busy" said the other man while pointing to the other people in the room

"Mr. Morales, it's about the child" said the man.

Morales opened his eyes and stood for a second in shock, stood up and looked seriously at the other men in the room.

"Outside, we'll talk later," Morales said.

When the men left, Morales sat in his chair and looked at another man seriously.

"What did you discover?" Morales asked

"A few hours ago the DNA of a child was uploaded to the system, and it is 100% compatible with his DNA sir". Said the man

"What where?" Morales was surprised

"In a Los Angeles hospital, the boy's name is Dilan," the man said.

"What else do you know?" Morales asked

"Just that, sir" said the man.

"Then go, but let me know if you discover anything else" said Morales

The man left the room and left Morales alone in his office. Morales opened one of his desk drawers and took out a small blue blanket and took it in his hands.

"I'm going to find my son at all costs," Morales said and put the blanket back in its place.


	3. Dilan's past

Three years ago

Morales had been informed of the birth of his son, he was very excited to meet his baby and the future heir to everything he had.

No matter what people say about people like him, even the meanest person has feelings.

Two years ago Morales met a woman, Elizabeth, a brunette woman with brown eyes and wavy hair who had fallen madly in love with her. Of course, she never told him about her job and anything she did for a living.

When she told him she was pregnant, he was more than happy, but he couldn't spend the nine months with her, but even from a distance he continued to take care of her.

Anger and worry invaded his body when he was told that Elizabeth had escaped from the hospital taking the baby with her.

Morales sent his men to look for Elizabeth and the baby, but it had been hours since she escaped from the hospital and one of Elizabeth's virtues was her intelligence, and Morales knew it would be difficult to find her.

Days passed and no trace of Elizabeth and the baby was found, but Morales was not willing to give up, he had given the order to his soldiers to bring Elizabeth and the baby alive.

When Elizabeth found out about Morales' true life, she completely refused to let her son grow up with a man like him, so when she got the chance, she escaped.

After wandering aimlessly for a few days, he came across an orphanage, wrapped his son in a blanket and put him in a box.

She stood in front of the entrance of the orphanage and saw her little baby looking at her, tears in her eyes and a terrible pain in her heart. She leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the head.

"My little one, you have no idea how much it hurts to do this, but you can't have the same life as your father, I won't let it happen" he said.

"I love you, my little Dilan" he placed a picture of her in the box as well as a note with the baby's name and took a small blue blanket to carry it away.

Elizabeth got up and knocked on the door before leaving, saw when a woman opened the door and saw the baby.

The woman began to look in different directions looking for who had left the baby, the woman took Dilan in her arms and carried him inside the place.

Elizabeth leaned against a wall letting herself cry for a few minutes, having to leave her son was the most difficult and painful thing she had ever done in her entire life.

\-------------------------------------------------

It had been several weeks since Elizabeth had left her son at the orphanage, she knew her decision was the right one.

She is a good person and she never thought her boyfriend was an arms dealer. She would never allow her son to have a criminal life.

Morales never saw his son, so he had no idea what his name was, what he looked like, so it was much more difficult to find Dilan.

As she was crossing an open field, she saw a black truck behind her. Out of sheer instinct, she broke into a run, but the truck soon caught up with her.

She saw some men get out of the car and point guns at her, then she saw her boyfriend get out of the truck and stand in front of her.

"Where is my son, Elizabeth?" Morales asked

"I won't tell you Sebastian" he refused to say where the baby was.

"Don't call me Sebastian in front of my men," Morales said.

"I'll call you whatever I want," he said.

"Elizabeth, tell me where is my son?" Morales demanded

"You will have to kill me first" said Elizabeth.

"Whatever you want," Morales said.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head, looking at her seriously, but she didn't say anything.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is my son?" Morales said

"I won't say where it is," he said.

Morales was about to shoot, but something in him stopped him, he lowered his gun and put it in its holster before seeing his guards.

"Come on guys, she's not going to talk," Morales said.

Actually, Morales's plan was to let her go and wait for her to trust herself and go find her son so he could follow her and find out where her baby was, but when she turned around, Elizabeth pulled out a blade and ran towards Morales, but before he can do something to him, one of the soldiers will shoot him.

Morales turned and ran towards her, took her in his arms and began to examine her, but in an instant he realized that she was already dead since the bullet hit her directly in the heart.

"Idiots, they killed her" Morales yelled.

Morales looked at her for a few seconds but did not allow himself to cry, he looked in some pockets where a small blue blanket was sticking out and took it in his hands, got up from the ground and looked at his soldiers.

"Pick up the body and let go of it," Morales said.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

today

Although it was three ago that this happened, Morales never stopped looking for his son, he did not care how much money and men it cost him, he had promised himself that he would find his son, and he was not going to stop.

Mac and Riley's house

Mac, Riley, and Dilan were in the kitchen trying to give Dilan the serum the doctor had prescribed, but he refused.

"Come on Dilan, this is good for you" said Riley.

"But it tastes ugly" said Dilan

"Dilan, do you want to feel better?" Riley asked

"yes" said Dilan

Riley extended the spoon with Dilan's medicine and drank it very reluctantly, Mac smirked at the boy's adorable protests, but since he took all his medicine I decided to reward him, Mac took some ice cream out of the fridge and put some in a glass. .

Dilan looked curiously at the glass he had placed in front of him, it is very obvious that he had never eaten ice cream in his life.

"More medicine?" Dilan asked with a sad look.

"No, this is ice cream," Mac said.

"What is ice cream?" Dilan asked

"It's a candy," Mac said.

Riley took a scoop of ice cream and offered it to Dilan, looked at it curiously, and opened her mouth to eat the ice cream.

"It tastes great" said Dilan with a small smile after having tasted the ice cream.

Then Mac's phone rang and he saw that the phone number was for the doctor treating Dilan.

"It's the doctor," Mac said showing the phone to Riley.

Mac went out onto the terrace so he could answer the phone.

"Good morning, Mr. MacGyver" greeted the doctor.

"Good morning doctor" Mac returned the greeting.

"I wanted to inform you about Dilan's tests," said the doctor.

"And what happened?" Mac asked

"All your exams went very well" said the doctor.

"What about the DNA test?" Mac asked

"Apparently there is no family data on Dilan and there is no intermediate record or anything that links him to anyone," the doctor said.

"So he has no family," Mac said.

"Well, not exactly, when I checked his DNA through the database, he gave me DNA compatible with Dilan's, but all information about that person appears to be confidential," explained the doctor.

"confidential?" Mac asked

"Yes, it is, every time I try to find out who the access is, they deny me," said the doctor.

"Well thank you very much for letting me know" said Mac.

"You're welcome" said the doctor before hanging up.

Mac came back to the house and saw Dilan and Riley eating ice cream straight from the bowl, Mac walked over to them with a small smile and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You two are going to finish your ice cream" said Mac.

"Sorry, honey, but we both like vanilla ice cream," Riley joked.

"Riley, can we talk?" Mac asked

"sure" said Riley.

"Hey, why don't you play with Lula on the terrace?" Mac offered.

Dilan got off the stool and called Lula to accompany him to the terrace, Mac looked at Riley seriously and knew they had bad news.

"What happens?" Riley asked

"Do you remember the DNA test I did on Dilan?" asked Mac

"yes" Riley agreed.

"Apparently Dilan if you have a relative" said Mac.

"than?" Riley was surprised.

"Well, the doctor said that she found a DNA that is compatible with him, but she says that every time I try to enter the profile it refuses," Mac explained.

"But when a doctor is denied a profile, that means that person is a criminal and not just any criminal if the information is confidential," Riley said.

"That's what I thought," Mac said.

"Dilan's father or mother is a criminal," Riley said.

"Do you think you can see the file?" Mac asked

"I'm not sure" said Riley.

Riley entered the living room and took her computer that was on the coffee table. Mac watched her work for a while, but after a few minutes she pressed the keyboard of her computer in frustration.

"What's going on?" Mac asked him.

"As much as you want to, I couldn't get into the profile, whoever this person is, they don't want anyone to know who they are," Riley said.

"What if we call Matty?" suggested Mac

"Do you think she can find out who it is?" Riley asked

"We're talking about Matty," Mac said with a smile.

Mac called Matty and told him about the unknown profile, and Matty said he'd see what he could do. Half an hour later, Matty sent Riley the person's profile.

"Matty is amazing," Riley commented.

Riley reviewed the information Matty had sent her, after a while she and Mac shared a look.

"Is Dilan's dad a drug dealer?" Riley asked

"Sounds like it," Mac said.

"You don't think he ..." Riley didn't even finish the sentence.

"I don't think so, he's a powerful man, if he wanted to, I would have found him by now" said Mac

"I don't want to lose it, Mac," he said as he got up and walked over to Mac.

"Come on Riles, what are the chances that this man wants Dilan with him, and you're not going to lose him, not while I'm here to take care of you both?" She said, kissing him on the forehead.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

Morales House

Morales was in his office trying to clear his thoughts, his son was alive somewhere in the city of Los Angeles.

One of Morales's technicians walked into his office, Morales looked at him seriously and the man stood in front of him.

"I have the information you asked me sir" said the man.

"Show me" Morales said

"The boy was admitted to an orphanage three years ago when he was only a couple of days old. The current report says that the boy suffered multiple abuse while in the orphanage and on the streets," the man said before Morales interrupted him. .

"Abuses and how do you live on the street?" Morales asked

"Apparently the women who took care of him were crazy and hurt the children several times, and for some reason that is not mentioned, the women threw the child into the street," explains the man.

Morales clenched his fists with the simple idea that his son was mistreated and that he was suffering all this time.

"What else?" Morales asked

"The boy is now in the care of a couple each, their names are Angus and Riley MacGyver," the man said.

"And what do they have to do with my son?" Morales asked

"Well, they looked after him for a couple of days, and a few hours ago they sent some papers to children's services to become the adoptive parents of the child," said the man.

Morales got up and banged on the table before seeing the man in front of him.

"I want them to give me as much information as possible about those people, I will not let them stay with my son," Morales said.

"Yes sir" said the man and was about leaving when Morales spoke to him again.

"Before you go, tell my team to prepare, we will go to Los Angeles and talk seriously with the people who hurt my son, and I want to meet the people who want to take him away," Morales said.

"Yes, sir" said the man and left

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Mac and Riley's house

Riley was with Dilan and Lula in the backyard while they were playing with Lula, Dilan threw the ball at Lula and gladly led her to run after her, and they brought her back, Riley felt her heart warm every time she saw her Dilan smile. It was the cutest smile she'd ever seen, Riley thought.

Mac walked into the patio and sat next to Riley and took her in his arms, she was smiling as she watched Dilan play with Lula.

"You are very happy," Mac commented.

"This is something I always wanted to do with you, you and I hugging and watching our future son or daughter play," Riley said.

"That dream is about to come true," Mac said.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked

"Well, I sent in the adoption papers this morning," Mac said.

"It can't be" Riley turned around and hugged Mac happily.

"If it can be, we will have to wait a couple of months for them to approve us, and this week they will interview us to see if we are good parents, but I am sure they will approve us," Mac said.

"I really love you" Riley laughed and kissed Mac's face.

"I love you too, darling" Mac leaned towards her and kissed her tenderly

Suddenly, Riley heard Dilan start crying and immediately turned away from Mac and looked for Dilan, he had fallen to the ground when he was playing with Lula.

Riley walked over to him and lifted him off the ground, picked him up, and carried him back to the house.

Riley sat Dilan on the couch and went to the kitchen for the emergency kit, walked over to Dilan and looked at his knee that had been scraped when he fell.

"I'm going to disinfect the wound" Riley told him as he took out a disinfectant

Dilan scrunched up his face and groaned in pain when the disinfectant touched his wound, then wiped it clean. Riley put a bandage on her knee and smiled at her.

"thank you" thanked him

"No need" she sat next to him and ruffled his hair, "let's go out and keep playing with Lula and Mac"

Dilan nodded and followed Riley into the courtyard where Lula and Mac were playing.

After playing for a couple of hours, they walked in and Dilan sat in the living room while they played with his fire truck.

Riley walked over to Mac, who was in the kitchen watching Dilan play.

"Mac, do you think Dilan remembers his father?" She asked him

"I don't know" said Mac

She walked over to him and settled into Mac's arms. "We should talk to him," Riley said.

"Later, we should stop for now," Mac said.

"I'm scared of Mac," Riley admitted.

"You have nothing to fear honey, I already told you that while I'm here, I won't let him take it away, do you understand?" he turned around and cradled her face in his hands.

"Yes" she approached him and kissed him.

When it finally got dark, Mac took Dilan to bed and then went back to his own room with Riley. It was around midnight when Riley heard a knock on her bedroom door.

She got out of bed to see who it was and opened the door, felt her heart constrict in her chest when she saw Dilan standing there crying uncontrollably.

"What happened, dear?" Riley crouched down to be level with him.

"I had a nightmare" said Dilan without stopping crying.

"Come here" Riley whispered and pulled him towards her to hug him.

Riley picked it up and took it to bed with her."Do you want to sleep with me and Mac?"

Dilan nodded sheepishly and gave him a small smile, Mac woke up when he felt the sudden movement on the bed.

"What happens?" Mac asked sleepily.

"Dilan will sleep with us" said Riley.

Mac smiled and lifted the blanket for Dilan to nestle between them, Riley lay down on the bed with them and Dilan snuggled closer to Riley.

"Good night to you both" said Mac.

"Good night," Riley and Dilan said at the same time.

Neither of them took long to fall asleep, not thinking that Dilan's father was on his way to Los Angeles to find his son.


	4. Dilan + family + wound

Riley had taken Dilan to the mall to buy her new clothes, Dilan didn't understand why Riley had bought her so many clothes as she wasn't sure of the children's services that would leave him with her for a long time.

They were at the checkout paying for everything they had bought when Dialn saw that someone outside the store was taking photos of them. He didn't pay much attention to them, but Riley did.

Seeing the man, Riley quickly grabbed his things and lifted Dilan into his arms and ran as fast as possible towards the car, Dialn saw Riley's look of concern as he sat him in the car seat he had bought and placed in the car rear of the car.

Riley got to the house in record time, Dialn saw Riley relax when they finally reached the house. Riley started looking in different directions, and when she was calmer, she got out of the car.

She pulled Dialn out of the car seat and motioned for her to go to the house while she took things out of the car, Dialn entered the house and was greeted by a big hug from Mac and Lula.

When Riley entered the house, left all the things on the sofa and called Mac's attention to accompany her to the room, Dialn stayed in the living room with Lula not knowing what it was about.

"What happened, dear?" Mac asked calmly.

"I'm worried about Mac and a little scared" Riley admitted.

"why?" Mac asked him.

"Today when I went to the store, I am almost certain that a man was taking pictures of Dilan and me, and when they were in the car, and auotomil followed us for a long time" Riley's breathing had accelerated, and he was waving his hands desperately.

Mac took her hands in her hands and said softly "hey, breathe Riles, try to calm down"

"something's going on" said Riley.

"Okay, I'll put more security in the house and put a camera in the car just in case" Mac said calmly.

"Okay" she walked over to him and Mac put his arms around her for a little hug.

"I'll go see Dilan" Riley said with a small smile.

"yes" Mac kissed her forehead before leaving.

Riley walked into the room and saw Dilan playing with lula on the floor, walked over to them both and sat on the floor with them.

"What are you playing?" Riley asked

"I was just throwing the ball to Lula" said Dilan

Suddenly someone came into the house, and I heard Leanna and Nathan enter the house, Nathan practically lunged towards Dilan to give him a hug that made Dilan laugh.

"I missed you so much. My best friend" Nathan yelled

Nathan accidentally hurt Dilan by throwing himself on him, which made him complain. It was obvious that Nathan had inherited his father's joy and imperactivity.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" Nathan said with a sad tone.

"No problem" said Dilan

"Again, I missed you so much" Nathan said again before hugging him this time more carefully.

"but it's only been two days" said Leanna with a giggle.

"It's a long time," Nathan joked.

"Okay, we'll let you guys play for a while," Riley said, leaned in and gave Dilan a kiss on the head.

Riley and Leanna went to the terrace where Mac was working on something, Riley walked over to Mac and kissed him on the lips.

"hi, Leanna" greeted her. Mac

"hello, Mac" he smiled.

"Where is Bozer?" Mac asked him.

"He'll be coming over for a while, he went to buy some things for Dilan and Nathan to play for," Leanna said.

"For Dilan too?" Riley asked

"Yeah, it's amazing that in a few days that Dilan became best friends with Nathan," Leanna said with a giggle.

"Well, when I was little, Bozer became my best friend, and Nathan is too much like Bozer," Mac explained.

"And that can't be denied," Riley said as she watched two children play in the living room.

"And changing the subject, have you decided if you are going to adopt Dilan?" Leanna asked curiously.

"In fact, we completed most of the forms and had a meeting with a children's services agent to approve our adoption petition," Riley explained.

"I can't believe it, you two will be parents, it's so cute" Leanna said happily.

"That's right," Mac said with a big smile.

"Well now he has to prepare for what's coming, sleep little because he's awake, food fights, tantrums, etc." Leanna said.

"I know, but I also know it's worth it," Riley said looking into the living room.

"completely" said Mac

"They are always worth it," Leanna said.

"Somebody wants to help me with these toys," Bozer yelled from the door.

"We better go help him," Mac said with a smile.

Bozer had brought various games and toys that could be played all day, Mac, Bozer, Nathan and Dilan playing with the things Bozer brought, leaving Riley and Leanna some time for themselves.

After 6 p.m. Bozer, Leanna and Nathan went to their own house, Riley had seated Dilan on one of the kitchen stools to pour him some orange juice and also prepare to break the news to Dilan that he would be adopted.

"So how are we supposed to tell him?" Riley asked in a whisper

"I don't know" Mac sighed

"I guess we'll have to improvise," Riley said and made Mac laugh.

Mac and Riley stood in front of Dilan with a nervous little smile, the boy looked up from his juice and paid attention.

"Dilan, there's something we have to tell you," Riley said.

They say in a low voice with the slight suspicion that something bad was coming, we knew that what they were going to say was bad but over time Dilan felt that no one loved him and that is why all the houses he was in always wanted to be. Undone. of the.

"They're going to send me back to the orphanage, right?" Dilan asked trying to make an effort to hold back the tears.

Of all the places he had lived, this was the place where he truly felt at home and for the first time in his life he had managed to experience what love was, the feeling of being loved by someone.

"what?" Riley asked surprised by the boy's words.

"Well all the places I live always get rid of me because no one loves me" a lonely tear slid down her cheek

Both Mac and Riley looked at the boy sadly and felt their hearts sinking in their chests at the words Dilan.

"Dilan, we will do the opposite"say Mac.

"What do you mean?" asked Dilan

"Well, Mac and I have thought a lot and decided that we are going to adopt you" said Riley

Dilan's eyes filled with tears that little by little began to fall, Dilan felt the heat rise through his chest at Riley's words, and the only thing he knew how to do was throw himself into his arms while crying.

So much Mac and Riley hugged Dilan as he cried into Riley's chest, Dilan's hands tightly holding Riley's shirt.

"Is all okay honey?" Riley asked the boy to take her in her arms

Dilan pulled away from Riley's chest and looked into her eyes, Riley gently wiped away Dilan's tears and placed her hand on her cheek.

Dilan leaned against hand Riley had placed on his cheek, Mac tenderly stroking Dilan's hair and lifting his head to see the man behind him.

Dilan's mind was spinning a thousand times, and he was full of questions—why do they want to adopt him? Does that mean that he would now have a family? Were they her parents now? Is this how the love of a father and a mother felt? All those questions and many more questions

way Mac and Riley looked at him with such love that Dilan didn't know how to react perfectly, he was very happy and at the same time also overwhelmed.

"You really love me?" Dilan asked them

"We love you" said Mac without hesitation.

"Dilan, I promise you that from now on you are part of our family, and in a couple of months you will be our son" said Riley.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're already our son," Mac said.

"But because I?" Dilan asked them

"You won our hearts, you are our little Dilan and from now on I promise you that you will never suffer again what you once suffered in the past" said Riley

Dilan gave them a sheepish smile and said "do you promise?"

"We promise," Mac and Riley said at the same time.

The three of them turned to hug each other for much longer, they already felt like a whole family

\-------------------------------------------------

Morales house, somewhere in Los Angeles

"Damn idiot, he was useless" Morales yelled.

"Sorry, sir, I swear to try to be as stealthy as possible" said the man.

"Well, it wasn't enough," Morales pointed out to one of his guards, telling him to hit the man.

The man who had been assigned to follow Mac and Riley fell to the ground after receiving a direct hit to the face.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right now" Morales pointed a gun at his head.

"I know where they live, I know where they have their son, and I can bring him here," said the man.

"So?" Morales asked without moving the weapon a little.

"Yes, please don't kill me, I'll bring it with you" begged the man.

Morales sighed deeply before lowering the gun and putting it in its holster, Morales pulled the guy by the shirt and knocked him off the ground.

"You have 24 hours to bring my son or else you will consider yourself dead," Morales threatened.

"Yes, sir" said the man with fear.

"Get out of here," Morales said before shoving him.

The man ran out of the room while Morales just laughed before returning to his desk.

"Why did you let him go, sir?" asked one of his guards.

"You have to give a man a hope of life," Morales said.

"But I shouldn't let him get close to that family, or he could compromise everything" said the guard.

Morales laughed and said "this is all part of my plan, I read all the records of those people who take care of my son, and I realized that they are not what they seem."

"What do you mean, sir? They have an impeccable record" said the guard.

"And that's the problem, I saw that they had one or the other problem here in Los Angeles, for example, Mr. Macgyver was arrested for domestic terrorism, and apparently within hours he was released, and Mrs. Macgyver spent three years in prison for being a hacker" Morales explained

"I'm sorry, sir, but I still don't understand" said the guard, somewhat confused.

"What he tried to say is that they seem to have no problems with society, but when they do, they are not small problems like a traffic ticket if their problems are big like the ones I mentioned."

"You mean they are hiding something?" I ask

"Yes, it is, and if it is something bad, that idiot will not leave that house alive" said Morales.

"So he's just the bait" said the guard.

"Yes, I also want those people to know that they won't have my son for a long time," Morales said.

The moral man was in a car looking inside Mac and Riley's house, it was 11 p.m. and the couple had already gone to sleep, which left him with an element of surprise.

Finally, he got out of his car and walked home to go to work, forced the door of the house and entered with the greatest possible caution.

Dilan woke up when he heard a noise coming from inside the house, and being a curious child, he got out of bed and went to see what it was.

When he looked around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary and was a little scared, so he went straight to Mac and Riley's room.

When he was about to open the door, someone took him from behind while covering his mouth, Dilan tried to scream but could not do or say anything.

When the man was about to leave, the door closed again, but when he opened it, one of the alarms went off, causing him to wake up the couple who slept in the main room.

The man tried to open the door, but to no avail, when he was about to kick door Mac and Riley entered ready to fight.

The man threw Dilan hard against a wall before trying to get out, but then Lula came out of the terrace and the man was crushed, and Mac managed to catch him before he could go anywhere.

Mac began to tie the boy's hands as Riley walked over to Dilan to examine him.

"Are you okay, honey?" Riley asked fearfully

Dilan rubbed his head when he felt a strong pain."My head hurts, it hurts" Dilan cries

Riley quickly examined Dilan's head and saw a large open gash on the top of his head.

"Mac, we have to get Dilan to the hospital," Riley yelled at him.

"why?" Mac asked him.

"He has a serious head injury," Riley said.

"It hurts" Dilan approached Riley as he slowly fell into unconsciousness."Mom" he whispered against her chest before falling unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I would like to know if you like it or not


End file.
